Vanisher
Description When Zero met Duel, he felt the immense difference in power between them and loses his confidence and will. Thus Grandark who shares his wielder's body and spirit becomes more increasingly dominant and influential over Zero. As a result, Zero becomes more powerful but his physical health becomes endangered as his body is incapable of handling such power. But Zero is desperate and becomes possessed by his sword, crushing his enemies as he entrusts his body to Grandark's massive yet dangerous power. Thus Vanisher means "he who has disappeared" in the sense that Zero's will has crumbled as he relies instead on the strength of Grandark. As well as improving his stance's mobility and offensive capabilities, the Vanisher's desperate state allowed Grandark to dominate the swordsman, causing heavy modifications with Zero's fighting style, such as alterations of his skills and sword stances. Unlocking It is necessary to be Lv.40 to be able to participate in 3rd Job Promotion. GP Cost: 10000 GP Part 1 *Run the Ruins of the Silver Knights once on any difficulty. Part 2 *Slay Kamiki in Kamiki's Castle and collect 5 Vanisher's Lesser Wind Orbs on any difficulty. Part 3 *Slay Basilisk in the Temple of Fire and collect 5 Vanisher's Greater Wind Orbs on any difficulty. Part 4 *Slay 120 monsters within the range of ± 2 above or below level monsters. Part 5 *Investigate The Crucible 2 times. Cash Cost: 9900 Cash *Obtain 1 Gem. Grandark Domination As a Vanisher, a new bar similar to Jin 's Burning gauge, Sieghart 's Rage gauge, and Dio's Marble gauge is placed beneath Zero's AP bar and above his skills. When Zero attacks an opponent with any of the combos from the stances, the Grandark Domination bar will begin to fill up. Filling it up all the way will trigger Grandark Domination, an alternate state like Jin's Burning mode or Sieghart's Rage mode. In this mode, Zero gets a new look with a scheme corresponding to Grandark. He can inflict slightly more damage with his combos, perform Mari's Rocket Jump and alter his special skills to make them more powerful. These are applied for 30 seconds but reverting to the normal stance or being grabbed will immediately put Zero out of Grandark Domination and fully reset the bar so while the state is active, time is key in dealing damage. His low attack speed, super armor, and vulnerability to grabs remain the same, however. Changes to his special skills: *'Triple Bash': Zero throws a shockwave upon dealing the final hit. *'Gran X': Instead of throwing a single shockwave downward, Zero throws bolts of energy downward similar to Knight's Meteor Slash. *'Bleeding Gash': When Grandark's eye is revealed upon releasing spikes, the area affected by spikes extends to both sides. *'Classic/Fire/Ice/Gran Force': The range at which the bolts travel is doubled. *'Bite Off': The enemy can rebound off of a wall after being tossed by the skill. *'Breakthrough': Even after hitting the opponent, Zero will still charge through with the drill. *'Abyss': Zero thrusts Grandark into the ground, unleashing spikes to rise within an area around him similar to Spell Knight's Kanavan Strike. *'Mega Slash': Zero can now move left or right when using the skill. *'Two-Hand Smash': Zero releases spikes forward to incur more damage. *'Stark': Trace slashes are added which cause additional damage and rebound on the last hit. *'Shining Gran': The explosion slows down the opponent in mid-air. *'Dimensional Fissure': A spike ball forms from the rift to cause additional damage. Skills Zero Domain.png| Zero Domain Zero 4th other.png| Terminate Trivia *Vanisher is known as Banisher or Berserker in the other servers. Gallery Vanisher.png Quotes Game Start Skills Taunt Game End References Navigation Category:Zero Category:Grand Chase Category:Job Changes Category:Contents __FORCETOC__